


Amos and the Poker Set

by Allez_Argeiphontes



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Io, Praxos, Praxos if you squint, Roci Fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allez_Argeiphontes/pseuds/Allez_Argeiphontes
Summary: Yeah idk what this is it's barely enough words... a little thought bubble inspired by@silver-89





	Amos and the Poker Set

Mei had been drawn to Amos from the start (she mostly sets up camp at the dinner table, drawing or just curled into Prax’s side while he attempts to answer all the people who’d sent money or pledged support). But Naomi had overseen the others. She’d convinced them that they were safe while Bobbie laid sleeping bags and Jim passed out protein bars. It would do until their rendezvous with the UN relief ship in 24 hours. Amos focuses on repairs, returning to the galley to eat one-handed while he talks Mei through dealing a five card draw.

When Prax tells him how Mei had pressed Naomi into letting her play with the other kids, Amos finds himself eyeing a sheet of anodised steel on the machine bench, wondering if Mei would like its purple sheen. That night Amos punches out a set of poker chips, carefully smoothing the sharp edges. Finds his best complete deck and gets Alex to write out the rules on some clean paper. Paper is like gold dust on the Roci but Holden hands him a couple sheets and a little pouch for the counters. Naomi finds him a box for it all and suggests printing Mei’s name on the lid. When Amos presents the poker set to Mei her face glows like he didn’t think possible and he has to steady himself from the force of her hug. After she’s settled that night, Prax comes to find Amos in the machine shop. Hands him two fingers of whiskey and tells him to sit. Smiles at the moment of peace in Amos’s face before knocking back the whiskey and stays blessedly silent when Amos’s head comes to rest on his shoulder.


End file.
